minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
SOULEXCHANGE
SOULEXCHANGE... A killer figure. A virus that infects your game, and consumes your soul. For power. THIS IS A COLLAB! Chapter 1: Chipper's Encounter has joined the game I press tab. Nobody but me is online. "Great," I sigh, moving my character forwards. "Nobody's here..." My character starts exploring the world in creative mode, until I find a hole in the ground. Beside it is a sign saying 'Mob Spawner'. I jump down, seeing that it's the mob spawner which the owner of the realm had shown me before. It spawns zombies, skeletons, slimes, spiders and husks most of the time. Most of the time. I go into survival mode and start attacking the mobs which are there. The drops go into the dropper, which then goes into the chest. I open it to find two bows, both at around half durability. Nice! I take them and put them together to make... a bow, with hardly any durability taken away from it. A sudden sound confuses me. It's the sound which... a blaze makes. I turn my player around and see a blaze's rods spinning, and smoke particles. Though it's confusing, I won't say no to blaze rods, and I don't say no to killing this mob. With three swings of my diamond sword, I kill it, and immediately gather up the blaze rod. As I do, it almost feels like my emotion's draining more. The screen glitches, with a figure barely visible. THANKYOUFORYOURTRADEENDERWYRM My friends don't see me that much after that. If they do, I just post coded messages, which translate to gibberish. Example: Fennekun: Chipper where have you been???????? ChipperCrow: 01101000 01101011 01110010 01110111 01110101 01110111 01100111 01110001 01101100 01101001 01110010 01110101 01100111 01110111 01101100 01101001 01110101 01110010 01100111 01101100 01101001 00110010 01100111 01100110 01101001 01111001 01100111 01110001 01100100 01101001 01101100 01100111 01101100 01110111 01100101 01101000 01100100 01100111 01101001 01100111 01100100 01101001 00110010 00110011 01111001 01100111 01110010 01101100 01101001 01111001 00110010 01100111 00110011 01110010 01101001 01101100 00110111 01100111 00110010 00110011 01101001 01101100 01110010 01100111 Investedbore: ummm that translates to random numbers and letters... [SOUL TRADED FOR BLAZE SUCCESSFULLY] Chapter 2: Fennekun's Encounter I went to the mob grinder, ready to meet Chipper after hearing about the blaze. She wasn't there. "Where could she be?", I said, as I looked around. A guardian then flopped. It was in the grinder. I exclaimed "What's a guardian doing in here?" as I used the command block to go away, I didn't want to see what would happen. But I had the urge to kill it! I REALLY wanted to make some sea lanterns for my house. I teleported back and sliced it with my sword. A message popped up in chat. THANKSFORTHETRADEFENNEKUN I was confused. Right now, I don't respond to any messages Investedbore sends, I let Chipper do it. [SOUL TRADED FOR GUARDIAN SUCCESSFULLY] chapter 3: Investedbore's encouter joined the game I press tab ender_wyrm awesomehaley investedbore hi 01100100 01100101 00111000 01101010 01110111 01110101 01110111 01100110 01101001 01101000 00100000 01101110 00110100 01111001 01110111 01100101 01101001 01111001 01101000 01100100 01110101 00110011 01101001 01100101 01101010 01110111 01101011 01110011 why did you say de8jwuwfih n4yweiyhdu3iejwks?? this time it said something 01001001 01000100 01001011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 010110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 what it said was IDK why are you here? I'm going to the mob farm 01101111 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 it said "ok, see you there" I went to the mob farm when I got there I heard an illager. as he raised his hand I pressed D to dodge the mouths that spiked toward me. I killed it my sceen glitched THANKYOUFORYOURTRADEINVESTEDBORE no-thank you I pressed the button teleporting me to the surface traded for illager... failed! the fight I was on the wooden bridge coming to and from my base SOULXCHANGE teleported up YOUMADEYOURDEAL,YOUCANNOTRUNAWAYFROMITINVESTEDBORE I didn't reply - instead I ran towards him ̷̯̰̇̅̆̉̌͐̿͛̿̓͌̆͜ ̴̨̧̛͉̞͔̣͖̳͇̈͒̈́̏͆̓̓͐̉̎̕̕͠͠w̸̧̡̫̞̖̋i̴̗̩͎̜̗̹̭̘̎̈́̒̓̔͋͘͝l̵͍̣̜̗͓͕̼̤͎̫̅͒̚ͅļ̵̥͈͍̫̩̺̥̤͇̞͍̀͛̾͒̆͊̂͌̋̂̀̉͗ ̶̧̨͔̘̜̗̗̯̹͓̻̳̮̠̠̄̋̋̍͛̇̈͊̌͒̚͘̕͝͝ë̶̛͈̬̉̉̿̌̀̇̀̈́̽̚͘͝͠a̴̲̼͔͖̬̝̓͐͑̊͋̅́̾͛͂͂̆̆͛̕ṯ̶̛̱͔̻̈̽͛͊̽͒͑͝͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̲̭̖͈͉̀͐̓̋̌̿̆̉̅͘͘͝y̵̛̹̘̙͙͛̇̉͑̈͊̿͒̅͒̒͘͠ͅo̵̺̼̬̎̈́̿́̌̎̚̚ų̵̘̬͍̤̖͐̃͐̍̄͗̎͌̅̏́̈́͘̚͝ͅr̸͖̭̩̃ ̴̡͚̩̠͍͚̳͇͈̪̦͕̗̪̌̏s̵̨̈́̔̂ó̴̧̞͕̙̯̦͙̩̙̝̞̗͒͊̈́͂̏̍̈́̎̀̊̉͜͝͝͝u̷̡̬͙̺̘̜̤̘̲͙̮̮͓̘̕l̸̨̧̙̙͍͎͚͝ ̶̹͍̋͛̔͒̅̈́̂̈̉̂̅͐̓̏͝y̵̬̕ǫ̶̼̠̺̭̱͕̎̈́͛̆́̋́̾̅͒͂͊̄͝ǔ̸̙̘̤͇̭̣̮̻̠̙̫̞͇͙̠̇̇̓́̏̄̽͠ ̵̱̜͎͗̿̉̈̒͜w̸̨̹̘̭̮̲̭͓͓͈͎̉̊̄̆̀̾̇͐̇̕͘̕̚ị̸̞͈͇͓̽ͅͅļ̶̢͈̠̹̫̙̞̜̼͒͒̅͆͊̆̊͑̒̏̆l̷̝̼̈́̓̍͊̅̏̑̄̈́̓̉̕̚ ̵̨̧̦̹̜̙̩̘̹͇̭̟̣̺͗̈́͗̇̽̀̂̈͝n̸͍̪̘͇͙͖̓͗̽͐̉̉̍̊͆̈́̍͘̕͜o̸͇̼̠̩̭̫̟͔̪͉̲̟̙̎̊̎͛̽͒̚͝t̸̡̧̫̳̱͔̱̯͓̣̬̪͇̤̖̄̊͂̏̿̈́̌̓͝͝͠ ̷̛̳͓̋̆̒̔͐̔̅͒͋̓͊̓̕͝r̸̨̞̞͇͚͔͕̪̺̙̥͆̃̔̊̌̀̏̂̈́́̀͊u̴͍͍̠̹̪̠͑̐͆̄̐̈́̅͋̅̂͛͝n̴̛̋h if you see this text is glitchy... it SOULXCHANGE's glitch ḭ͎̝̪̓̈́ I Category:Creepypasta Category:Collabs Category:Entities Category:Chipper The Crow Category:YOUTUBEMANI5's Works Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Undescribably amazing pastas